Ink and Dagger
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU Oneshot.  High school!Shizuo Older!Izaya.  After losing a bet with Kida, Shizuo finds himself forced to get a fairy tattoo.  Hey, at least the guy working at the tattoo parlor is freaking hot.


**Title: **Ink and Dagger**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Izaya x Shizuo  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters! "Ink and Dagger" is an actual tattoo place in Atlanta, Georgia. I've never been there; I just looked up tattoo parlor names and found it. XD ALSO, if someone who knows a lot about tattoos reads this, please note that I have never gotten a tattoo, and I am not incredibly familiar with the process. I tried to be fairly vague, but if there is anything that is just COMPLETELY wrong, please inform me ^_^

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

**Shizuo's POV**

Remind me _why_ I ever agreed to that bet again?

"Kida, I'm not sure about this," Mikado said in a small voice. He was glancing back and forth between Kida and I as we walked, the perfect picture of uncertainty. Kida waved his hand in the air, disregarding him completely.

Damn it, Kida, listen to your best friend!

"You gotta owe up when payment is do! It's called being a man!" Kida insisted, knocking his fist against his chest.

I growled at his audacity.

"Getting a fairy tattooed on my shoulder is the farthest thing from manly there is," I reasoned.

"It is not! It's kinda of like... only real men wear pink, right?" Kida replied with a carefree smile, swinging his arms back to rest his head against his hands, "'Sides, you're gay. What does it matter?"

"I don't want to blatantly announce it to the world," I muttered, making a sour face. Really, if I would have just kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't be here in town, walking toward a tattoo parlor, with my underclassmen. How was I supposed to know this damn Kida kid, the scrawny little shit he was, could hold his liquor better than a camel could hold water? Guess I should have known something was up when he challenged me to a drinking contest, but hey, I had a big ego and he was paying for the booze, so how could I say no?

Now, I was indefinitely regretting the decision.

"Heeeeere we are!" Kida announced enthusiastically. I cringed at the sign over the door, which read 'Ink and Dagger.'

_Dagger_? Come on, I know they try to be creative, but how about naming it something that didn't make me think I might die?

Shit, damn, motherfuck, this was really going to happen, wasn't it?

There was a small bell that chimed when we walked in. The smell of ink permeated the air, and I scrunched my nose up on instinct. It looked like a decent place with a small waiting area and a large glass counter showcasing a number of different designs. Other than the artwork and furniture, it was empty.

"Oh sweet!" Kida exclaimed, rushing over to the section with skulls. Mikado trailed behind him. I rolled my eyes and dreadfully made my way over to the fantasy section.

Dragons, elves, wildlife, sprites, and fairies stared back at me.

My eyebrow twitched.

"There is no way I'm doing this," I announced, turning on my heel. Before I could go anywhere, Kida had grabbed my arm in a vice grip.

"Yes you are! Let's see," Kida said, 'hmm'ing as he looked over the selection. This boy really needed to learn how to tune in on others' discomfort. I irritably wiggled against the arm holding me captive. I was stronger. I could pull away and walk right out of here.

"Just have him do something else," Mikado chimed in, and I thought him an angel for the moment, "Tattoos are perma-"

"THIS one!" Kida screamed, startling both of us when he slammed his finger against the glass.

I turned my gaze to the glass, dropping my eyes to the drawing underneath Kida's finger. It was a small female fairy with wavy hair and wings of fire, stuck in a moment of flight. I couldn't help but think it was impressive, and I gawked at the simple, but beautiful fire-like wings. I had to admit it was better than that sugar pink sparkly one over in the corner, but...

"No," I declined, looking away from the design case. There was no way I was getting that permanently inked on my shoulder.

Kida sighed irritably.

Yeah, well I'm irritated too.

"Come on Shizuo," Kida whined, tugging on my sleeve like a spoiled child, "It'll look hot! Look, okay, if you don't want the world to know you're a total fruit," I almost hit him, "Then I'll relent. Just get a small one on your pelvic bone."

I looked down absentmindedly.

"... my pelvic bone?"

"Yeah! Anyone who gets down there is going to know you're gay already," Kida explained with a lewd grin.

"Kida!" Mikado gasped, turning an interesting shade of red. I was ashamed to feel my own cheeks burning.

Well... I guess that was true...

"No one is even here," I protested, gesturing to the empty shop. It was my last chance to get the hell out of here.

And wouldn't you know, it was ruined.

"Actually there is," I turned at the new voice, "Sorry, was sterilizing my needles."

Well damn, who are you and where have you been all my life? Seriously, the man who had just walked out was sexy as hell.

Short raven hair that barely hung over his ears, gorgeous pale skin, a lithe but toned build showed through his tight black shirt, nice pink lips, and oddly fascinating crimson eyes. He looked pretty young too.

Delicious, much?

So busy checking him out, I jumped when Kida suddenly smacked me on the back.

"This guy is getting a tattoo!" Kida proclaimed. I glowered at him for interrupting my staring time.

"Alright. What do you want?" The mysterious man asked, leaning down to rest his elbows on the glass. His eyes were locked on my own.

Yep, you can keep looking at me all day. What do I want? Can I be really cliché and say you?

Wow, okay, I was getting a little ahead of myself here. Calm down, hormones.

"This one," I replied, pointing at the fairy. Seeing his surprised expression, I flushed, "I lost a bet, okay?"

"Ah," he said with a deep chuckle, "Either way, good choice. That's actually my own design."

"You drew that?" I gaped. Talk about talented. I was suddenly pleased Kida chose it.

"Yeah. Art has always been my thing," he said like it was no big deal, "I'm going to need to see some identification."

Oh. Right. We had come here right after school, so we were still in our uniforms. As I was digging in my pocket, Kida spoke.

"We'll leave you alone, now that I know you're going to do it," Kida spoke with a mischievous undertone, putting his arm around Mikado's shoulders and tossing sly glances between the tattoo guy and me.

Embarrassed, I hastily set my ID on the counter to draw his attention to it, in hopes he didn't notice Kida's actions.

"Good riddance," I said in jest. Mikado gave me a wave before they both disappeared, leaving me alone with this guy. I watched as he looked as my ID card, and back to me.

"Just turned eighteen? Sure you wanna do this? They are hell to get off once they're on," he warned, passing my ID back to me.

"I know," I sighed, looking back at the door. I couldn't bring myself to walk out. I gave my word, right? "I want it."

He nodded and bent down to grab something from behind the counter. A green slip of paper was placed in front of me.

"Look through it, read the fine print, sign your name, all that good stuff," he recited like he'd said it a million times. And he probably had, "Where is this going, by the way?"

I paused, thinking about the conversation between Kida and I earlier. The shoulder would be really embarrassing, especially in summer. Getting a tattoo on my pelvic bone... I kind of liked the idea, actually. And that was something that could always be naturally covered.

"Like around here?" I asked, pressing my finger against my pocket.

He smirked.

"Trying to hide my artwork?" He asked, and my eyes widened.

"No! Not at all, just..." I trailed off, feeling awkward.

"You can cover it up. I understand, just messing with you," he said with a chuckle. I smiled back, filling out a few things on the green paper, before looking back up.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Izaya," he replied. He had turned around and was reaching for a can on the top shelf. I couldn't help but stare at the white skin where the movement made his shirt slide up. Not to mention those blue jeans hugged his ass perfectly.

I hurriedly composed myself, going back to the paper.

After a few more minutes, I had read and signed everything, and gave him the paper.

"All right, if you'll follow me to the back," Izaya spoke, walking through a door behind the counter. I followed, frowning when that ink smell grew stronger, "Having second thoughts?"

I turned to him in surprise, and it took me a little while to understand.

"Oh, no, just the smell," I said, scrunching my nose again.

"Well, can't get rid of that. Might as well get used to it," he advised, leading me into a room, "If you'll lay down there."

I did as I was told, watching curiously as he messed with stuff that I had never seen before. I really knew nothing about tattoos, but I did recognize the needle when I saw it.

I cringed.

I was usually good with pain, but that thing was going to be _stabbing_ into my skin.

"Should I be prepared for pain?" I asked timidly.

"You chose a more sensitive area, and it'll probably sting at first. Shouldn't be too bad, but that all depends on your pain tolerance I guess. I've had girls start crying," Izaya said, rolling his eyes. I was amused by the answer, "It helps if you have something to take your mind off the pain, though, so I can talk to you if you want."

"Yeah sure," I replied as he walked over to me, "Why tattooing for a... living?"

I stuttered in my sentence when he pushed my shirt up and starting unbuttoning my pants. Wha-

Oh. Duh. He couldn't very well give me a tattoo on my jeans, could he? Jeez, I didn't realize how embarrassing this was going to be.

He dragged my jeans down on one side, and I tried my hardest to fight a blush. In a panic, I really hoped I didn't get turned on in this situation, because damn it, he was _right there_.

But the fact that a hot guy _was_ right there was making me hot already. Fuck.

"Hm. That's a good question," he answered, and I jumped when something cool was spread on my skin, "Heh, I'm just making sure I have a clean surface to work with. But hm... already told you art is my thing. Guess I wanted to be a little different and create art on bodies rather than your normal canvas. What about you? Planning on college?"

I was so aware of those moving hands against my skin in was almost painful.

"Uh... yeah, maybe. I don't know what I would do yet," I answered after swallowing. He drew away from me, reaching for the needle. I couldn't help but tense.

"Relax," he said softly, while I burned the image of that gorgeous smile in my mind, "This is going to sting."

Well those were contradictory statements.

I heard the needle whir to life, and I shut my eyes.

"What are your favorite subjects?" I heard him ask, right before something pricked me. I cringed at the sensation, pursing my lips. It was painful, I'm not going to lie, but it wasn't anything to scream bloody murder over.

"Lunch count?" I asked jokingly, opening my eyes. He smiled, even though his entire focus was on his work. I studied his hand as he drew, finding it surprisingly delicate-looking for a guy. But he had a few callouses showing hard work.

I winced when the needle changed direction, and couldn't help it when my body squirmed. He quickly placed his other hand down on me to keep me still.

I was still, alright, though shocked-still.

He had just put his hand _dangerously_ close to my cock. I could literally feel the heat of his hand seeping through my clothes.

I was trying _not_ to get turned on, damn it!

"I don't think something like that is going to help you in the work field," he spoke lowly, leaning further down. His breath was hitting my thigh, and I shivered.

Seriously, dude, you have no idea what you're doing. I was too embarrassed to speak, and I begged to the skies that he'd be too focused on his work to notice the bulge in my pants. It was a weird sensation, to say the least, to have a needle being pricked into your skin and a stirring arousal in your lower belly.

Did this make me a masochist?

I hoped not.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I breathed a sigh of relief when that needle lifted from my skin and stopped running.

"You okay?" Izaya asked with a grin. I studied him cautiously, wondering if he noticed anything. He seemed perfectly normal, though, waiting for an answer.

"Are we done?" I asked, lifting my head to try and see it. I could hardly see anything from this angle.

"Nah, not yet," he said, walking back over to the table he started at, "I'm going to outline it with red, and then we'll be done."

So he was going to be all up on me again.

I was grateful and wasn't grateful at the same time.

I observed him silently, trailing my eyes down his body when he turned away.

Damn.

"How old are you?" I couldn't help but ask. Not that I was thinking I might have a chance or anything. Just curiosity. You know.

"Twenty-five," he answered, sparing me a glance before going back to whatever it was he was doing over there, "Do I seem younger? I get that a lot."

"Well yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you in my class."

"Psh, you'll never see me back in high school. I'm already out of college," Izaya replied happily, and then lifted his arm, "It's because I'm too damn skinny."

"No you aren't," I tumbled out, wanting to hit myself when he raised a brow, "Er... I mean... I think it's more your face."

What was I saying?

He brought his hand up to his cheek.

"My face?" He asked, looking perplexed. Dear gosh it was cute.

"Yeah. It's more round and you... well... have pretty eyes," I stuttered. Shit, I knew I was beet red by now. My mind had left me.

He snorted.

"You're making me sound more like a girl than a high school student," he replied with a chuckle, walking back over and taking a seat next to me. I frowned. The_ last_ thing I wanted him to be was a girl.

"I don't mean it like that," I said awkwardly, tensing when his fingers brushed around the tattoo area.

"Speaking of girls, you got a girlfriend?" Izaya asked, starting the needle again. Even though I readied myself for it, the pain was still a shock.

"Er, no," I responded, unsure.

"Boyfriend?"

I gawked at him.

"... no," I replied lowly.

He glanced up at me with a frown.

"Well why the hell not?" Izaya asked, looking back down at his work.

Why?

Uh...

"No one has caught my interest?" I replied.

Well, until I walked in here anyway.

Oh my-

"Ow!" I yipped when the needle dug deeper than usual. He hurriedly pushed me down with his hand again, in the _same fucking place_ as before, and actually removed the needle from my skin.

"Hey, you can't jump like that. I'll mess up," he warned.

"It hurt," I muttered.

"Can't hurt that bad," he said with a smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows, and then he lightly tapped his palm right by my erection to prove his point.

Shit, damn, motherfuck..!

The needle pressed against my skin again, and I just lay my head back, embarrassed beyond belief. This bastard probably knew from the beginning! Ugh.

Now I truly couldn't wait until this was over.

The sound of the needle turning off was like heaven.

"Done," Izaya announced, going back to his table.

"Can I move?" I asked, refusing to look at him. The tattoo was sore, a dull ache.

"No, lay there for a bit," he responded, coming back and putting something else cold over it. I hissed. Whatever he just put on me burned. He stood there, running his fingers over the area. I raised a brow, wondering with growing anticipation, _why_ he was still touching me, "It looks really sexy on you."

Haah?

I'm pretty sure my mouth was open to catch flies.

"Uh... thanks?" I mumbled, my heart thumping against my chest. His fingers were still softly making figure eights on my hip.

Then he bent down and kissed the area right below the tattoo. I sucked in a large breath of air, watching him with wide eyes, waiting.

"Ne, you've had your eyes on me, right?" He asked coyly. He was looking up at me, watching me curiously, slowly moving until he could place another kiss right at the edge of where my jeans had been pulled down. _That_ area was definitely not where the tattoo was.

This was fucking hot.

When I didn't reject him, or say anything really, he boldly ran his tongue along the edge of my jeans, making me squirm.

"He- hey. Is this something y- you pull on all your customers or what?" I managed, trying to sound a lot more in control than I actually was.

"Mmm, nope. You're the first," he muttered.

I frowned. Could I really believe that, or was he just spouting bullshit?

Did I even_ care?_

"So?" He prodded, slipping his fingers in and out of the belt loops on my jeans. The question hung in the air like a cloud.

I wanted to weigh the pros and cons of the situation in my head, but it was damn hard to concentrate with him between my legs, looking up at me expectantly.

So I just let my dick do the talking.

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking away abashedly.

He smirked against my skin, grabbing at the edge of my already-unbutton jeans and pulling them and my boxers down with one swift move. My breath hitched when my erection was freed.

Was I really about to let some guy I hardly knew blow me in a tattoo parlor?

If he kept _looking_ at me like that, hell yes I was.

"Hmm... did I do this or you just love pain?" He asked slyly, running his fingers down the underside of my cock. Fuck, just do something already, you tease.

"F- fuck," I moaned when he roughly tongued at my head.

Kida, please forget all that I said, I fucking love you for sending me here.

His pink lips surrounded the bud, softly sucking. It felt amazing, but fuck, the rest of my cock was throbbing with need and he was just _staying_ there.

I brought my hand up, wanting to push his head farther down, but he anticipated the move and caught it before I could do anything. He laughed at my look of frustration, gently kneading my inner thigh with the hand that wasn't holding my own.

This was driving me _crazy_...!

"Izaya!" I growled, not even caring if my voice sounded needy. His eyes lowered half-mast at the sound of his name, but he kept that manipulating grin on his lips.

"Say please," he whispered, his lips against the head of my cock as he spoke.

I was going to kill him.

Maybe after this.

"_Please_," I pleaded, my face growing hot and my hips jerking closer to his mouth. His eyes grew dark, glittering with seduction, and then he closed them and slid that hot, wet mouth down my cock.

Oh _fuck_ yes.

Truthfully, I wanted to continue watching my cock go in and out of that incredible mouth, but it just felt too good to concentrate on anything, so I tilted my head back and breathed through my mouth, reveling in the delicious suction and writhing when his tongue slid over just the right spots.

I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, that ball of tension gathering in my stomach. My hips were growing jerky, and I was losing my rhythm, but I didn't care. I just wanted more, more, more, more...

"AH!" I yelled, my eyes wide and staring at the ceiling as I experienced the most intense orgasm of my life. I breathed heavily, slumping when my body stopped convulsing.

Izaya pulled back with a 'pop', and licked his lips.

"Bet that took your mind off the pain," Izaya remarked with a chuckle. He got up, grabbing a few things from his table and approaching the hallway, "Come up front when you're ready!"

And he left.

I sat there for a bit, trying to get my breathing under control. Heck, trying to understand what the hell was going on. I pulled my pants up, muttering curses when the tattoo disagreed with movement, and carefully buttoned them.

When I walked to the front, Izaya was behind the cash register.

"Eighty-two dollars for the tattoo," he said cheerfully. I awkwardly reached for the money. I had absolutely no clue what to say in this situation.

'Here's the money, and thanks for the blow!'

Ha.

I handed him the money. There was a cha-ching from the cash register, and then a receipt was ripped out. Izaya turned the receipt over, and grabbed a pen, writing something down.

"See you?" He asked, handing over the receipt.

A phone number was written there, and I grinned.

"Yeah."


End file.
